For the Love of a Daughter
by snarkysweetness
Summary: It's Skye's wedding day and Coulson is the one with cold feet; family fic.


**Title: **For the Love of a Daughter  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Skye, Coulson, little girl Ward, & May; Skyeward  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's Skye's wedding day and Coulson is the one with cold feet; family fic.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> There is talk of torturing Ward's boys if he hurts Skye.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>[evil grin] You're welcome.

"You don't have to do this, you know?"

Skye withheld a sigh and glanced up at Coulson with a look of disapproval.

"I'm just saying, we can get into Lola and be gone-"

She placed a hand on his arm gently and shook her head. "I'm doing this," she whispered softly, knowing he'd need a moment to accept this. With a resigned sigh he nodded, still pouting. A smile tugged at her lips. "And here I thought the bride was supposed to be the one with cold feet not her dad."

Coulson perked up at being called 'dad' but he still looked heartbroken.

Skye leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I promise, everything will be fine, nothing's going to change except that I'll have made an honest man out of Grant."

He still wasn't convinced but he held his arm out for her anyway. "Fine, but remember if he ever-"

"Mistreats me in any way you'll torture his testicles for hours and make sure he can never run off to make children with anyone else."

"And-"

"And nothing. He loves me, sir, and I'm doing this because we love each other and I want our kid to have a normal life. Or as normal as her life is going to be with agents as her family." She smiled and took his arm, giving it a squeeze. "You shouldn't be nervous, you should be happy he finally talked me into getting married."

Coulson leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "But you don't _have_ to-"

"I _want_ to."

She'd spent years telling Grant Ward 'no' every time he asked because she wanted to be ready. And she wasn't marrying him because they had a daughter and because it was time they made it legal; she was doing it because she finally felt it was time. She appreciated Coulson's worried father act but it wasn't needed; not today at least.

He gave her a sad smile. "Well, then I guess it's time for me to give you away, huh?"

"Don't worry, sir, just because I'll have a husband doesn't mean you won't still be the most important man in my life. You may not be my father but you're still my dad. And dad trumps husband every day of the week."

_Great_. She'd told herself she wouldn't cry but here she was, close to tears.

Coulson pulled her into a tight hug and she hugged him back, fighting back the urge to cry. She didn't need to re-do her make-up three minutes before walking down the aisle.

"Look who wanted to say 'hello' before we start."

Skye pulled away and fanned her eyes for a moment before turning to find her darling princess standing before her with her little basket in her perfect purple dress. She covered her mouth with her hands and the noise that came out of her wasn't human. "Oh baby, you look gorgeous," Skye cooed before holding her arms around to scoop her into a hug. Who cared it her dress got wrinkled? Her daughter was the cutest thing in this world.

After a moment May took Alice's hand and gave Skye a proud smile. "You look beautiful. Ward will be on the floor before you get to him."

"Good, it's where he belongs," Skye teased, glad her daughter was too young to understand sex jokes.

May gave her one of her 'mom' looks before wrapping her arms around her. "I love you, baby," she whispered and Skye smiled.

"I love you too."

May released her and led Alice towards the door. "Come on, princess, your daddy's waiting to see how pretty you look."

"Not as pretty as mommy, grandma."

May smiled. "_Just_ as pretty."

Alice giggled. "Can I marry daddy too, then?"

"You can do whatever you want," May answered before the door closed behind them.

Skye smiled and held back a chuckle. Her little family wasn't much but it was hers and that was all that mattered.

"She's right, you do look lovely. He doesn't deserve you, but he did give me my granddaughter, so he can stay."

She glanced up at him, smirking. "Geeze, thanks old man."

Coulson smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you, Skye."

"Love you too…dad."

He proudly held out his arm once more which Skye took happily. Skye didn't give a damn about tradition but since it meant getting to see how happy it made Coulson to be the one walking her down the aisle she was glad she'd agreed to this proper ceremony like Grant wanted.

She just hoped he really did hit the floor when her saw her or she was going to be sorely disappointed.


End file.
